


데리러 가

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	1. 데리러 가

你聽見你最崇敬的老師用嗤之以鼻的嘴臉說：「藝術和性本來就是息息相關的。無論是音樂家、畫家、攝影師、設計師，檯面上或者檯面下，沒有性就沒有現在的他們。」

你不甚贊同這樣的說詞，反駁說那是對他人身體的一種侮蔑且有失尊重，但老師卻只向你投以失望，拍著你因長期執筆而僵硬的肩，語重心長地嘆了口氣道：「姜澀琪，你的世界太乾淨，太有秩序了。若不跨出你那一塵不染的小房間，你永遠無法賦予作品生命。」

你的苦惱在表情上展示地一覽無遺，個性與你相當投和的學姐文星伊對你陷入煩惱的模樣感到十分新奇。

「澀琪啊，是不是靈感姐姐鬧脾氣了？」

注視著學姐打趣的笑顏，你咽下口水，不知是否該向外界尋求協助。

「喂！別對我吞口水！你嫂子看見還能不殺了我？」

「……星，藝術家一定要有性嗎？」

你看見曾經玩世不恭但最後浪子回頭的學姐嚇得從路邊燒酒攤的塑膠椅摔了下來。

「不…不…不是吧？誰帶壞你的？我們小澀琪純潔如白紙就很好了呀。」

「不必為了迎合這個世界，把自己包裝成自己都反胃的模樣，知道嗎？」

你的眼神迷惑，認知也開始失衡。在薄碎的冰上，你一不小心就會跌下自己的立場。

「姜澀琪，到底是誰和你說了亂七八糟的東西？」

幾杯酒水下肚，你的雙頰也稍稍泛紅，但即便邏輯世界已撞成整整一條公路的火燒車，你還是把這項「課題」有條理地置了頂。

「不是亂七八糟，就是你搞上容仙姐姐以前做的那些事。」

文星伊猛得一把揪住你的領子把你從椅子上拉起，用力過猛讓你本就因思索而昏沉不已的大腦，變得更為無力。

「姜澀琪，你看著我的眼睛。」學姐少有的嚴肅讓你有了一絲畏懼，竭力地控制幾乎無法對焦的瞳孔。

「你不可以，明白嗎？我混過圈子，那不是你表面所見的如此而已。」

「姜澀琪，不要毀了自己。」

你在支離破碎中醒來，慘遭酒精卸成碎塊的除了被封鎖觀看權限的記憶外，還有那顆裹上畫布的心。

原先只浸染於自己的特色與風格，作為一件完成品，你有信心這份本我不會被旁人輕易擾動，但現在你卻親自將它開放為讓他人自由創作的空間。

許多故事都是以好奇作為開端的－－美式鬼片中的地下室、魔法世界的森林，以及現實中飄泊不定的盲從。

你還是無視了筆記本上頭的橫線，隨心所欲地在白紙上鬧騰，走出一道道生澀的叛逆。

放眼望去，盡頭像是一團黑洞的紅燈區，是你準備成為世界的一部分的起點。

燈紅酒綠的景象令你不禁眉頭深鎖，空氣中瀰漫著使你感到窒息的菸味，無論當初懷著什麼樣的「抱負」，都在此時化作浮雲，你只剩逃跑。

大大加快了步伐，一一無視櫥窗內赤裸的邀請，然而你清楚自己不是膽怯，而是不願。不願成為扔幾張鈔票就為所欲為的模樣，不願再去探究老師所指的解放靈魂是否正是此況。

終於，你喘著氣看到了出口。沿途上，有女子帶著生無可戀的面孔被帶上車；有人被粗暴地扯住長髮，被迫接受低賤的字眼；男人們則為了金錢和他們眼中的商品刀起刀落。慢下腳步，你開始逐一觀察一間間以瓦礫隔開的平行世界。

尚未回過神，你已經被人拽入陰暗的防火巷。鼻腔充斥著微甜的氣息，你意識到對方是女孩子。

「你看起來好傻。」女孩的眼睛微微彎起，飽滿的卧蠶順勢而出，她唇上的粉嫩是粉紅色系中你最常使用的淡粉。

「我猜你大概不是來解決需求的？那是什麼？找女朋友？」她的笑聲像是看了一齣喜劇。

你沒做出回應，依舊把視線安放在她的唇瓣。她問你知不知道嘴唇的味道，你紅了耳朵搖頭說不清楚。

關於媚笑，你只認識風情萬種一詞，然而你知道這樣的描述著實是低貶了女子超凡的美貌，就連和她交扣的手指，彷彿都是種褻瀆。

「姐姐教你。」

你不知所措地坐在床沿，手緊攥著帆布袋的背帶，裡頭還裝著素描本與鉛筆。

你面前的人從純白洋裝中鑽出，只留下貼身衣物，看著妸娜多姿不斷縮短你們的距離，你腦中閃過大膽的想法。

「姐姐，你可以…呃…脫光嗎？」

「這麼直接？」她毫不猶豫地把手搆上背後的銀扣。

你倉皇地擺著手解釋：「不是，那個…我是美術生，我想畫姐姐。」

你一手執筆，一手把素描簿半攬在懷裡。重複了數十回抬頭低頭的循環，在下一次用目光撫過她的胴體時，你仍會感到萬分驚艷。你將她的性徵從打底構圖慢慢繪上細節的過程中，發現自己已經甘願沉淪。

赫然想起文星伊的告誡－－不要撕毀自己的未來。但你此時卻生了唯有這個女孩，靈魂才能填補完整的念頭。

輕輕抹開最後一片陰影，簽上姜澀琪的羅馬拼音後，你邀功似的請她來欣賞這幅傑作。

「Kangseulgi」

「嗯。我叫姜澀琪。」

「裴柱現，可以叫我柱現，或是姐姐。」

「又或者隨你意，都行。」太過專注於自己的作品，導致你不確定她究竟是何時將炙熱的身軀牢牢地纏上你纖細羸弱的身板。

「澀琪剛剛除了畫畫，有沒有在想別的事？」

你的眼神帶著孩童的真誠，輕聲地說想要成為姐姐快樂的理由，裴柱現沒有給予你思考的時間，握上你的手，擠進她溫暖溼熱的隙縫中。

她說：「Fuck me .」

你在一夜間從少年的純情羞澀，飛越大半個銀河來到另一端屬於成人的直率不羈。在不見天日的小房間裡，你依舊對老師的批評不明所以。

有了性，也見識了人各取所需的本性，還缺少什麼？你回到畫室，拿起調色盤與畫筆繼續尚未完成的畢業製作。看著明度、彩度、飽和度都明顯有著相當幅度變換的顏料，你漸漸對水彩紙上的心血失去信心，它在你眼中開始扭曲變形，成了一塌糊塗的七橫八豎。

你無法壓下心中熊熊的怒火，抓起顏料未乾的作品，毫不留情地撕成碎片。還不夠，還不夠碎，要像自己的理智那樣粉碎的徹底才行，你對自己咆哮。

「這該死的世界到底他媽的想怎樣？」

你獨自一人置身寬敞的畫室，失控的怒吼充斥在每處角落，一下又一下的撞擊抱頭蹲在地上的你。

小老鼠，上燈台。偷油吃，下不來。

你放手讓自己有些失控的人生在下著滂沱大雨的路上打滑。你想，總有那麼一天，一旦撞上安全島後它就會停下。

你開始夜不歸宿，儘管並沒有人坐在沙發上或房間裡開著小夜燈等待你的歸來。你與裴柱現之間如同科學的定律，宗教的真理，一切的互動都如此理所當然，自從你第二天再度造訪起，她便自發性地將整夜保留給你。然而，裴柱現卻從未和你談起金錢交易，她認為你的畫和帶給她的快樂遠遠勝過世上任何貨幣的價值。

「澀琪今天要畫什麼風格？」她開始對你的世界感到好奇，「對不起，姐姐不懂的事很多，如果澀琪可以跟我分享的話…」

「姐姐，不要輕易道歉，你沒做錯任何事呀。而且，姐姐需要我的話，我也會很開心的。」你從袋子裡拿出一樣樣繪畫工具，手指在顏料管之間遊走，思考今天的色調走向。

「澀琪。」在你垂著頭把目光全然地放在顏料上時，有一隻白嫩的手覆上了你的。

「怎麼辦？我老是擔心澀琪作業做不完。可是，一看到你的手，我就瘋狂地想做愛。」

你最終將一切全拋諸九霄雲外，你知道她喜歡什麼，也將她無法招架的節奏摸得一清二楚。當彼此的汗水與她的體液徹底浸溼你的短袖上衣時，她捉住你的手並給你一個淺淺的吻，象徵著一天的盡頭。

「澀琪，我也不想這樣。」你轉過頭看著她的雙眼。

「可是我沒辦法，我克制不了一直想要做的欲望，好像世上只剩下這件事能讓我感覺自己活著。」

「就像是吸毒一樣，我上癮了。澀琪，我沒救了。」

你不帶任何情慾地含上她的唇，然後在隔日早早起床直奔文星伊的住處。

「呃…這個…目前WHO還沒有確切地把性成癮歸類在精神還是心理疾病裡，不過我想如果聆聽對方的故事的話，也許能更好掌握治療的關鍵。對，我也不好講太學術啦…」

身心科專業的文星伊戴上金框眼鏡，確實染上了高知識份子的氣質，你還在內心感嘆她也有如此人模人樣的一天，她突然瞇起了雙眼向你投以懷疑的目光。

「那個人是你朋友嗎？小澀琪？」你的領子又再次被揪起。

「呃，對，是…很好的朋友。」

「你什麼時候交了朋友卻沒告訴我？」你感覺謊言快要碎裂，於是便準備走為上策，文星伊身後的房門卻不合時宜的打開，走出睡眼惺忪的金容仙。

「你們一早在打架？」

文星伊讓你與他們共進早餐。兩位姐姐貌似若無其事地往嘴裡塞生菜沙拉，坐在對面的你卻是如坐針氈，灌進食道的牛奶好像都能把不敢吐出的事實擠出喉頭。

你在毫無心理準備的狀況下，不得不面對沉默之戰已結束的事實，「姜澀琪，老實交代，你幹什麼去了？」

你氣自己的心虛，更氣毫無默契可言的大腦與嘴巴，一開口就露餡的結巴，但你仍然在垂死掙扎，「沒…沒怎樣，反正…反正不是什麼壞事。」

文星伊終於抬起頭看你，一邊的嘴角微微揚起，「不是什麼壞事？我告訴你，不能讓家長知道，要是知道了還會打斷你腿的，都不會是什麼好事。」

「姜澀琪，我說了，不要毀了自己。」文星伊落下最後一個音節後就把餐具摔上餐盤，將自己關進臥室。

你的眼淚在眼眶裡倔強得不肯屈服，這時面前的餐盤上卻突然多了一塊雞胸肉，你驚愕地看向正對面的座位，金容仙像母親一樣地對你笑得溫柔，「澀琪呀，和姐姐聊聊你的朋友，好不好？」

離開文星伊住處前，金容仙對在玄關靠著牆套鞋的你輕聲說：「澀琪，你要相信彼此都會變得更好，這段關係才會變得健康，然後慢慢成為你活著的動力。」

你嘔心瀝血，終於又完成一幅作品。老師的手隔空掃過畫作中偏立體派形象的裸身女子。女人沒有坐上側身倚靠的沙發，反而曲起膝蓋坐在帶著污漬的地毯上，她將身體前傾貼在大腿上，雙臂環住小腿，最後她轉過頭看向畫家。在你所創造的空間中，具體的只有女人和沙發，空白處僅用了鮮紅、猩紅與勃艮第紅做光影變化。時隔已久，你仍能透過畫想起那天晚上將你吞噬的侵略與衝動。

老師彎起細小的雙眼，掛上十分滿意的微笑，手指還在半空中一遍又一遍地在女人蜷縮的身軀上來回。

好噁心。

看著老師的笑，你覺得胃酸開始變得洶湧。

好想吐。

你藉故小跑出畫室，躲在樓梯轉角大口深呼吸。

你開始覺得所有的一切都是個騙局，老師的指點，作品收到的讚賞，還有裴柱現幾近微不可聞的喜歡。

“澀琪，要相信彼此能讓對方更好。”

你倏地起身用全速往樓下衝，你知道還有誰被吞噬在糜爛的世界等著你去擁抱她牽著她回家。

在樓梯轉角碰上正欲找你閒話家常了解近況的文星伊，她一把抓住你的手腕，無視你顯而易見的焦急。

「喂，去哪？」

「找朋友。」丟出一個答案後你便要跑出大樓，卻又被一股力量拉了回來。

「我先聲明，我現在是真的還不知道發生什麼事。容仙和我都覺得應該尊重你的隱私，所以我還在等你親口告訴我。」

「等我，等我去接一個人，回來一定告訴你。」

文星伊如你所願的放開你，「笑？還敢笑？等你回來我一定揍死你。」

相遇後你從未比月光提前踏入這條像是沒有盡頭的路。你開始覺得神隱少女裡頭回不去現實生活的市集有了存在的可能。太過耽溺的話，這條街的盡頭就與消失毫無分別。

熟悉你面孔的掌櫃把你擋在走廊前，不苟言笑地表示現在是裴柱現的上班時間，不便打擾。

你的眼淚最後還是將你淹沒。

你在原地蹲下抱頭無聲地痛哭，你的腦中止不住涌出畫面。

好噁心。胃部又開始翻攪。

好想吐。

那個自己崇拜了整整三年的老頭，他又該死又噁心的微笑是屬於這裡的才對，你在眼淚終於乾涸後心頭湧上遲來的憤恨。

方才掌櫃大叔早無情地留你一人在痛苦中載浮載沉，見四下無人，你毫不躊躇地立刻起身跑向裴柱現專屬的房間。你沒給自己深呼吸的時間，顫抖著手轉下門把。

沒有想像中讓你心死的畫面，房裡的男人幾乎著裝完畢，衣冠還算整齊地看著你這位不速之客。你略過他的眼神望向他身後裹在棉被裡，八成是一絲不掛的裴柱現。

「幹，不能快點？」你抓起他的隨身背包往房外扔，扯著他的衣袖推出門外。

「媽的，有病是不是？」

你在即將挨揍前一秒關起房門上鎖。

裴柱現平躺在潔白的床墊上，把棉被蓋過全身，只露出一雙美麗的眼睛，裡頭映照著你。

「姐姐先穿上衣服吧。」你撿起床邊散落一地的衣物，死命克制眼眶裡蓄勢待發的洪流。

「澀琪，我很髒。我沒救了，你不能被拖進我的世界。」你這才察覺平時溫柔淡雅的姐姐此時淚眼闌干。

「姐姐，我就是要趕在月光之前接走你的，接你到只有小夜燈和我的黑夜。我會陪著你，我們要一起變好。」

「哇姜澀琪，名師出高徒呀，這等美貌…」

在心理輔導的輔助與你的鼓勵下，裴柱現的生活成功地慢慢步回正軌，狀況也漸趨穩定，你興高采烈地懷著炫耀的心態帶著裴柱現去拜訪學姐們。

「文星伊，我勸你不要發言。」金容仙躲開了湊近她下巴的鼻尖。

你接下來的畫作都轉為一系列的暖色調，視覺上畫面很是柔和，裡頭蘊藏著靠在沉迷電玩中的你，專注思考晚餐的裴柱現；等待因靈感源源不絕而晚歸的你，在沙發上睡著的裴柱現；以及在與你的夾娃娃競賽中獲得壓倒性勝利而笑得開懷的裴柱現。

然後你終於明白，老師口中的張力，其實不過是人類隨著演化而並未褪去的野性。

但你瞭解到自己真正欠缺的，是讓你每一下的心搏都被賦予意義的呼吸的動力。

你知道快樂與滿足無需從刺激和脫離常軌中索求，它在平淡中已是無處不有的存在。

「姜澀琪，我真的離不開你了。」

「裴柱現，你好大膽，居然敢試圖離開我？」

她摟上你的肩笑得純真，「白痴姜澀琪，才不是。」

「那，如果對你上癮了怎麼辦？」

你從懷裡的洋芋片罐撈出幾片塞入她的嘴裡，看她皺起眉頭卻更加惹人憐愛的模樣，「這對健康有益，不准戒。」


	2. Intro

時任文星伊校內輔導老師的金容仙，於第一次不歡而散的諮商結束前，文星伊施捨她一個蔑笑後，眼底未起一絲波瀾地淡淡吐出一句拉住失控車尾的救贖：「年少輕狂不是理由。」

「你是挺有道理的，但是抱歉，我被自己說服了。」

文星伊仍清晰地記得自己當下故作無謂的聳肩，實則動搖的心智。她打算下次到學校行政處打聽打聽，是否現在的輔導老師都這麼賞心悅目。

家庭的變故不只是成人的明爭暗鬥或肝腸寸斷，對成長關鍵期的青少年而言更是身心健全的敵手。如同被違背意願地扔下能將自己滅頂的泳池，最終你若不是善應水性，就只能漸漸失去掙扎的力氣而沉入水底。

文星伊不會忘記那一次模擬考公布成績後，雖然不出意外的依舊是校排前段，心情卻無以名狀的雀躍。原先只打算午餐時間溜出校園，給自己犒賞一頓，但萬萬沒料到學校附近居然新開了一間電子遊樂場。

開在這不就是等著學生光顧嗎？這麼路過的話真是太不給面子了。

於是文星伊又再次被自己說服了。

£

「文星伊，這次還有什麼理由？年少輕狂嗎？」

在遊樂場與一群中輟生起爭執大打出手被路人通知校方，最後被金容仙領回輔導室後，文星伊的好心情終於被消磨殆盡。

又喝下一瓶燒酒後她才猛然憶起自己當年到底扯出什麼荒唐的藉口。

「沒，就是不爽他長得醜。」

金容仙沒有料想中的訓話一番，文星伊看見她低下頭，爾後自己輔導資料上照片的墨水被暈染開來，然後金容仙背對著自己擺擺手示意她離開。

「對不起。」文星伊這次沒能來的及想出理由說服自己回教室補眠。

「我錯了。」

金容仙的顫抖的背影在回憶中仍是如此令她心痛，二十多歲的文星伊恨不得回到過去把那個小王八蛋壓在地上打。

「對不起，不要哭。我錯了，我真的錯了。」

「你錯在哪？嗯？你真的知道嗎？」金容仙的聲線被淚水堵塞以至於變得低啞。

£

「文星伊，就算你認為你的父母根本一點都不在乎，但世上總會有那麼一個人，待在你看不到的地方，為你的跌跌撞撞心疼。」

文星伊的視線在上下左右間來回飄移，目光第五次快速掃過金容仙不苟言笑的臉孔後，她一陣用力讓肺部因空氣膨起，細長的手指從制服長褲的口袋撈出一條巧克力。拽上幾乎快要被自己遺忘其為何物的小心翼翼，文星伊將巧克力递到正翻閱自己檔案的女人眼前。

「最後一片給你啦，不要生氣了好不好？」

跑回教室拿落在抽屜的耳機再回到輔導室時，金容仙依然保持著方才的姿勢，眼睛似乎不曾離開過手上的資料夾。

直到戴好耳機的那一刻，文星伊的視線才掃到辦公桌角落那團早空了的金色包裝紙。

£

文星伊身著熨燙平整的制服，卻頂著一頭金髮，全身上下無一處不散發著玩世不恭的氣息，自從變成自己的小跟班以後又戴上的金框眼鏡，形象顯得更像斯文敗類。金容仙在走廊上收到不少好奇眼光的洗禮後，頭痛的思考著。

「喂，文星伊，你能不能哪邊涼快哪邊去？」

「你對我這麼冷漠，我心都涼透了。」

金容仙停下腳步，出其不意地轉了身面向後方的文星伊，小跟班反應敏捷地緊急剎車，才免了撞上金容仙這尷尬的場面。

「文星伊，我知道你在耍什麼把戲。」

面前的少年滿臉無辜地眨眨眼，「我沒在耍把戲。」

伸手推了推滑下鼻頭的銀框眼鏡，金容仙說：「我跟那些純情的女孩不一樣，我是大人了。」

小跟班這次離開後沒有再回頭。

£

在不清楚已經被辦公室的三姑六婆問了多少次的「星星最近怎麼都沒來呀」以後，金容仙的太陽穴開始隱隱發疼，看來是有必要和對方談談了。

學校將最棘手的問題人物文星伊交給自己這位新聘請的老師，金容仙對於文星伊其實從未感到反感，即便對方第一次見面就用那樣傲慢的態度對待自己。但她的心頭總是縈繞著一句話：「為什麼在前線作戰的不是前輩們，而是我這個新人呢？」

親自到班級教室囑咐文星伊的同班同學，轉告她輔導室有重要急事讓她前來一趟。同學們早已對文星伊時不時的被抓去輔導這件事司空見慣，毫無疑問地點頭答應。

橙紅的夕陽餘暉替空蕩的辦公室染上一抹惆悵，渲染到金容仙餓的發慌的腹部，然後她看見文星伊氣定神閒地拖著背包往自己的座位走來。

「非得要這樣你才會來嗎？」

「是你不讓跟的。」

「文星伊，你真的好奇怪。」

文星伊向旋轉椅上的金容仙踏近一步，白嫩的手又再次伸向長褲口袋，掌心在金容仙的鼻頭前攤開，上頭躺著兩條牛奶巧克力。

「才兩條，太小氣了吧文星伊。」

她的眼神難得有了一絲堅定，直勾勾的望入金容仙淺棕色的瞳孔。

「我把身上所有的巧克力都給你了，沒有私藏的，連屑屑都沒有。」

十代的文星伊讀不出成人極力掩飾的羞赧，二十代的她才終於明白金容仙一句又一句的「好奇怪」，悄悄地捎著什麼樣的信號。

「文星伊，你才多大歲數就這麼油膩，真的很奇怪啊你。」

「我也覺得奇怪，為什麼總是巴不得把全世界的巧克力都給你呢？」

£

校方對於文星伊近來收斂許多的囂張跋扈甚是滿意，學校裡漸增的祥和寧靜和金老師的薪資成了正比。

金容仙舉止得體的笑納這番鼓勵，內心卻強烈否認是自己的功勞。她認為文星伊身上所有正向的改變，最大的功臣永遠都會是她自己。金容仙第一次看見她時就一口篤定，這孩子的種種出格，無非只是渴望有人能看見她蹣跚的步履並給予攙扶而已。

她沒有丟失自己最初踏上這條路的冀望。

但她卻忘了心中還有位蠢蠢欲動的女孩。

£

輔導老師必備課程之一便是愛情哲學。在課堂中，授課老師或講師總是會問：此時的你有兩片餅乾，身邊就是你喜歡的人，那麼你們覺得愛情是什麼？

滿心少女情懷的高中生金容仙不知道，但是她想要和喜歡的人一人咬一邊餅乾，直到唇瓣與唇瓣間不再有任何空隙。二十五歲的金容仙依舊不知道，可是她開始覺得即使把兩片餅乾全送給對方還是嫌少。

她腦中浮現那位誠懇地像是要雙手把全世界奉上的少年。

£

「文星伊，你不用每天來等我下班的。」金容仙將手提包勾起後便自顧自地往下了樓。

「可是我想和你一起呀。」

少年沒有忽略掉金容仙蚊鳴般的嘆息，她眉頭微微地皺起，視線也變得低垂。

金容仙在階梯間的平臺停下，「文星伊，你很聰明，你應該明白我的意思吧？」

「…可是我就想和你。」

「然後讓其他吃飽沒事幹的人在旁邊說閒話，是這樣嗎？」

金容仙的字句裡滿是壓抑不住的慍怒。她回過頭看身後默不作聲的少年，只見他一手緊攥拳頭，炫目的金髮遮住了低下的臉龐，她心頭一緊。

「文星伊。」小少年還是沒有抬起頭。

「文星伊，我在叫你。看我。」

「我數到三，一……二…」，少年固執地低頭不語，黝黑的鞋頭出現一滴晶瑩的水珠。

「二又二分之一？」

「…二又四分之三？」

「……二又八分之七？」

「呀！文星伊！你不回家，我還要吃飯啊！都快餓死了還在這裡陪你耗！」

小少年終於有所回應，然後金容仙所有狠心的話也被眼淚堵塞在喉頭動彈不得。

「連你都不要我的話，這世界上就真的沒有我的容身之處了。」

£

看著那傢伙霸佔整張沙發還舒適地陷在其中，慵懶地觀賞著電視裡的棒球直播，金容仙開始質疑自己的心軟是不是遭人利用。

「咳…我說，文同學，你的拉麵要不要加蛋？」

金容仙這話的言下之意顯然是：在那邊躺的這麼爽，你怎麼不過來自己煮？

計劃通的少年則是顯然放錯重點：「同學？姐姐為什麼跟我裝不熟？」

「我們本來也沒多熟。」

小少年似是被刺激到，一個翻身從沙發上下來走到金容仙面前，「什麼不熟？你把我的個人資料、生涯歷程都翻過幾百遍了，你說我們不熟？」

「那也是我了解你了，你又不了解我，你只知道我叫金容仙吧？」

文星伊雙手擠上金容仙柔軟的臉頰肉，壓低了嗓子開口：「那你給我機會了解一下，好不好？」

「現在就有一個機會了，自己要吃的麵自己煮。」

£

上課時間的校園角落不再有文星伊的身影，儘管每天都在座位上睡得天昏地暗，各科老師們還是倍感欣慰，至少文星伊願意改變。

曾經視文星伊為燙手山芋的輔導老師們，也和這位活潑少年越來越親近。

「喔！沇熹老師今天的口紅色號沒看過呢！完全適合老師呀！」

「宥斌老師我幫你開門吧！你都抱這麼多學習單了。」

「文星伊。」交際小王子聞聲迅速看向金容仙，對方嘴角下垂，臉上是大寫的快來哄我。

文星伊趕緊大步跨到金容仙的辦公桌旁，一隻手又在長褲口袋裡折騰，最後掏出兩張電影票。

「容，下班後去看電影吧！」單眼皮笑的成了一彎明月。

「哼，誰知道你是不是還留著幾張準備和哪個小妹妹去看呢？」

文星伊張望四周，大部分的老師都因為上課鐘響而離開了辦公室，沒課的老師也正全神貫注地盯著電腦。

她快速地在金容仙的嘴角輕舔了兩、三下，再拉開彼此的距離，用像私藏太陽在內的雙眼溫柔地望著金容仙。

「我不是說過了嘛，會把我的全部都給你的。」


End file.
